


The Devil Himself

by myaalyse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Dark Ron Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaalyse/pseuds/myaalyse
Summary: After the war Hermione decided that her relationship with Ron couldn’t continue resulting in him becoming unhinged.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55





	1. Castigate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy_valley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_valley/gifts).



> Castigate; verb| meaning 
> 
> To inflict severe punishment for wrongdoing 
> 
> For Ashley, who pushes me to want to be a better writer and who inspires most of my writing. 
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day friends!

The silence woke her. 

She wasn’t used to the sudden peace. Hermione smiled at her choice to leave Ron. She truly felt like it was the best decision she ever made for her own sanity. Others weren’t much enthused. Especially not Molly. She had accused Hermione right away of ruining Ron. As a mother,She couldn’t imagine her son was actually the problem. Hermione wasn’t surprised. She would let Molly live in her own little fantasy world for a while longer. 

Monday mornings at the ministry were miserable. Nobody liked coming in early. Especially not Hermione. But alas,She managed to get out of bed and dressed before she was needed. With Harry as minister of magic,Things in the wizarding world were starting to fall into place. As people began to trickle into the office, they would stare at her. Not sure with what was going on Hermione knocked on Harry’s door. Silence greeted her in return. 

Hermione shrugged it off and walked into her own office getting ready for the day of paperwork. As she took off her jumper, She saw a piece of paper neatly folded on her desk. It wasn’t even 7 yet, what could someone need at this hour? She sighed, sitting down opening it. 

She wished this was a cruel joke someone was playing. But it wasn’t. The note on her desk was from Harry. He thought she should be the first to know that Ron was a suspect in a murder case. She shuttered reading the note again. 

Hermione, 

I am away from the office because there was a lead in a case I was working on. A killer got sloppy and left their hair at a scene. The crime lab tested it and called me immediately to let me know who it belonged to. I couldn’t believe it when they told me it was Ron’s. I almost passed out. Nobody knows yet. Ron hasn’t been found yet. Be safe, I’ll be back in the office as soon as I can get a few things together. 

H x

Fuck. No Matter how many times Hermione read Harry’s letter it didn’t change. How could Ron murder someone? He couldn’t even choke her in bed when she asked him to. A slight blush came across her face as she thought about it. 

Ron hadn’t taken the breakup well,But she didn’t think it would turn him into a murderer. They hadn’t officially divorced yet. She was still his wife, much to her dismay. They had decided on a trial separation. She grabbed a quill out of her drawer and began to write back to Harry. 

She told him she would help hold down the office for the day so she didn’t have to worry. Her official title at the ministry was Advisor to the Minister for Magic so nobody would question her standing in for Harry for the day. Hermione quickly grabbed her things and shuffled back into Harry’s office. Once the door closed she ran right into a hard surface. She grimaced not wanting to look up at the body in front of her. 

“Granger, I would say it’s nice to run into you. But it’s not. So I will skip past that. Where’s Harry?” Malfoy sneered at her. 

Of course, She would run into him today. As her life couldn’t get much worse, God had to go and throw this at her too. As Chief Auror, Malfoy had worked with Harry often. Everyone was surprised when Harry offered him the job. Even Malfoy himself. 

Hermione managed a weak smile and told him Harry was attending business that needed to be taken care of right away, and that she was to be the one he would report to that day. He grunted in return and slammed the door as he left. 

Well that went great she thought to herself. 

The next few hours went by super slow. Antagonistically slow. Hermione tried to distract herself from the problems in front of her, but how could she? What if she drove Ron on a murdering spree? No. It’s not possible. It wasn’t her fault. As she sat in Harry’s office staring at the computer in front of her she heard his door open. 

“Granger, it’s time for lunch. Harry owled me and told me to tell you to take a break from any of his duties “

Hermione Squinted at the person in front of her. Out of everyone Harry could’ve sent, he sent Malfoy. 

“Thank you Malfoy. I’ll take it here in the office” she managed to get out not making eye contact with him. 

He rolled his eyes at her. He knew she wouldn’t leave Harry’s office. He snickered at her for believing he would just walk away without getting his way. 

“Listen, I don’t want to be your babysitter either Granger. It’s not part of my job Description, I’m doing this as a favor to Harry. Let me take you to the cafe” he argued back. Hermione nodded weakly. There was no telling Malfoy no. 

The lunch with Malfoy wasn’t too bad. She ordered a small salad with baked fish. He on the other hand has ordered a steak, mashed potatoes and carrots. When She tried to pay, he simply laughed at her. 

“Come on Granger;you know me better than that” 

She nodded not wanting to cause a scene. If Malfoy wanted to spend his galleons on her, so be it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione returned home after work and collapsed on the couch. It had been a long day of worrying. Not that she was worried for Harry, but for Ron. She knew once he was captured, it was straight to azkaban. When she finally got the strength to get off the couch something on her dining table caught her eye. 

What is that? She walked closer. 

A white crumpled piece of paper with her name on it. Maybe Harry was in a rush and left her another note. 

Mione, 

I’ll be home soon. You me and forever. 

Don’t forget. 

Ron

Her hands started to shake. He was in her apartment, she had never felt so violated. She quickly packed a few of her things and Apparated to 12 grimmauld place. 

The lights were off, but she saw someone on the couch covered in a blanket. She sighed in relief, She was glad for Harry’s company for the night. 

She would tell him about the note in the morning. He needed his rest. 

She climbed on the couch with him covering them with a blanket. At Least Harry would always be a constant in her life. She closed her eyes and began to drift asleep. She would worry about Ron in the morning. 

———————————————————————-

The sun began to show through the curtains, Hermione groaned as she felt a pair of arms around her. She began to panic as her mind went straight to Ron. She relaxed when she remembered she was Harry’s. 

That was until she opened her eyes and realized that it was a blonde ferret in front of her instead of Harry’s brown hair. 

She quickly untangled herself and walked to the kitchen getting a glass of water and promptly throwing it on Malfoys sleeping figure. 

“Come on Malfoy, Give me a reason to not disfigure you for fondling me in my sleep” she spit out. 

He opened his eyes and grabbed his wand. 

“Granger, I didn’t even know you came in here last night. I was waiting for Harry” 

She rolled her eyes. Of course he was waiting for Harry. She would let the ferret live another day.


	2. If I can’t have you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron learns how to cope without Hermione in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter as I’m starting college this week! A lot has been going on with my grandfather passing away and me getting a new job. I hope you enjoy this small chapter I put together to make you understand Ron’s madness!

6 Months ago

We all have our reasons. 

Ron had plenty of reasons to turn into a monster. After Hermione left him, He had felt abandoned. It was like a punch in the gut when she told him it was over. How could he live in a world where Hermione didn’t love him? He couldn’t. 

A few days after she made him leave their shared flat he started to follow her around. Certainly she had to be seeing someone if she decided Ron was no longer good enough for her. Each day it was the same routine. 

Hermione would walk to work, and Ron would follow her in the shadows. He made sure to keep his distance. He enjoyed this cat and mouse game very much, so much so he had almost gotten caught a few times. 

After work Hermione would walk to the nearest food shop and gather groceries for the night. Ron would grab a shopping cart and follow her through the grocery store. After she gathered a few things for her supper she would walk to the nearby ice cream shop and get a cone. Strawberry vanilla was her favorite. 

The first time Ron killed someone,it had been an accident. He was out drinking and he had choked a man. He had no memory of what caused him to turn around and grab the man by his throat and squeeze the life out of him. He threw the man down and ran out of the bar. Why him? He was a war hero. Why did he feel like a monster? He didn’t have the answers. All he knew was that he liked the way it felt when the man had gone limp in his hands. He felt in control of his life for once. 

The second time Ron killed someone,it wasn’t an accident. It was well thought out. It wasn’t a very good plan but it was better than nothing. He had watched the attractive barmaid all night. He wondered what she would look like with her begging for life. After the last call for shots, he hid in the bathroom. When everyone had left, he knocked her over the head with a fire extinguisher. He almost felt bad, but then he remembered Hermione didn’t feel bad when she stomped on his heart, so naturally he didn’t feel bad for what he was about to do. 

When the girl awoke, she was bound to a chair. Her eyes were wide with fear. He almost found it comical. Here he was, one third of the golden trio and for once he was the main bad guy. He shook off the feeling of doubt once he smashed her head in with the hammer he had bought from the hardwood store hours earlier.

Ron didn’t want to hurt Hermione,That would be too easy. He wanted to destroy her. He wanted to break off piece by piece and leave her with nothing. The day he flew to Australia to search for her parents, he knew that there would be no turning back. Once he killed her parents, Hermione would lose it. She wouldn’t know it was Ron, but she would At Least feel the pain she put him through. 

It was easy to find her parents. They were muggle teeth healers, traveling around Australia and helping the homeless with their teeth troubles. Once Ron figured that out he waited until he could catch them alone. He was sad that he would have to kill them, but he did it anyway. 

The murders of the Grangers were splashed on Australian T.V right away. The van they used for travel was found flipped upside down in a ditch on the highway. But their bodies were found face up and skinned. Ron had taken his time craving them too. He even made Mr.Granger watch as he carved his wife first. Ron made sure she was dead with a stab to her heart. Once he saw she was gone, he did the same thing to her husband. 

He had left their bodies in the middle of the road. He wanted to be sure someone would find them, and eventually it would get back to Hermione. 

Weeks after the murders, He hadn’t heard anything from Harry. Apparently Hermione wasn’t keeping track of her parents. He wasn’t surprised that she hadn’t tried to reach back out to them. A few weeks before Hermione decided to end their relationship, Hermione went and reversed the memory charms on her parents. They were livid. 

Hermione came home and instantly collapsed in Ron’s arms. He had held her all night and for once, It felt like they would be able to salvage their relationship. 

Unfortunately, Hermione had decided days after that it was time to end their relationship. It was truly unfortunate that she decided she was better off without Ron. He hated to think about what he was going to do to her once he caught her alone. 

Ron visited her apartment daily after they broke up. Usually he only stayed while she was at work, but one day he found himself writing a note to her and leaving it on her kitchen table. 

You, me and forever Hermione. 

I’ll be home soon. 

Ron

The simple note was to just inform her that he wasn’t going to let her go so quietly. He was going to put up a fight for their relationship. At this point Ron was sure Harry had caught word of the muggles he murdered in London. Harry had stopped communicating with him. And seemed oddly uncomfortable in his presence. 

Ron would do whatever it took to win Hermione back. He had felt bad about murdering her parents. But what could he do? They were dead. They weren't returning. And she didn’t even know they were dead! Maybe if he sent an anonymous letter in the post informing her of their untimely passing she would run back to him and need his comfort. 

He sat down and began to draft the letter, not using his right hand as he feared she’d be able to identify his handwriting. 

Hermione would be home with him, and the world would make sense again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione never got mail at the ministry. Usually it would go straight to her flat. As the bird with her letter began to shift uncomfortably she took a treat from her purse and told the owl to return to his owner. She made her coffee that morning with light sugar. She would remember all the details of her day before she opened the letter and ruined the rest of her life. 

To whom it may concern,

Monica and Wendell Granger perished in a car wreck a few weeks prior. We couldn’t locate their next of kin, but a neighbor had remembered they had a daughter. If said daughter would like to pick up her parents ashes, Please report to the Ashby Funeral Home. 

Thank you. 

Hermione suddenly fell to the ground and smacked her head on the desk. Dead? She couldn’t believe it. She spent all of her teenage life trying to protect them, and now they’re DEAD? She couldn’t believe it. 

She would never forgive herself for leaving her parents in Australia unprotected. After she reversed the memory charm, They weren’t her biggest fan, but she didn’t wish them dead. 

She had informed the ministry the next day she would need a Portkey to Australia as soon as possible. 

She was going to bring her parents home.


End file.
